Fighter in Me
by RegretNothing-APromise
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is turned into a vampire. She is sold to be a fighter, for entertainment. But what happens when the Cullens show up to save her? NO ECLIPSE. Set after New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..... even though I would make Edward Cullen my slave if I did.

.  
Bella (P.O.V)

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my life was perfect until he left. He as in Edward Anthony Cullen. I loved him, and part of me still does, but its been thirty one years since I last saw him. I am I fighter now. I was reborn, reshaped, and was taught quickly that I am just a form of entertainment. My heart is stone cold, literally. I am just a shell of a life form.

Aro took me in and gave me a shelter, but in exchange I work at a fighting rink for him, it's called Vamp Ramp. Bad name, I know. I am seen as the fiercest fighter here, even among all the other vampires and werewolves. Jacob is here to, but at a different part of the building, locked up in chains like some tortured animal. My fight just got over and my pulse is still jumping.  
I know what your thinking, strange a vampire with a pulse, but there's the thing, I am not normal. I was never normal, I had a werewolf as a best friend and I had a vampire boyfriend. Doesn't that just scream normal? Aro is coming, I can hear the soft taps of his feet outside my door. He is not alone, I hear his two main wing men, Marcus and Caius at his side but there are seven strangers with him, all walking at a steady pace to my door. I do not remember theese steps, but I do remember the loud booming voice outside my door.

"You better not be fucking with our heads, Aro!" said the only voice that I could place with the big bear body of the one and only, Emmet Cullen.

"Emmet! Watch your tongue!" I heard Esme scold at him.

My pulse is fluttering now, I can smell the strong alluring venom behind the door. I need to feed tonight. You see, I do not drink animal nor human blood. I drink other vampires venom. Like I said, not normal.  
As the door creaks open, all I can say is "Shit! couldn't you have waited to bring guests here until after I bathe?" I am such a dumbass. I heard Emmet's lofty laugh and the next thing you know I am in a death grip hug with none other then.  
Rosalie? WTF much?

"We missed you so much! Don't ever let Edward leave again!" She exclaimed hugging me tighter. I could literally taste her venom in mouth. I shoved her way, only to get a smug smile from Aro and a hurt look from Rosalie.

"Just stay away for now, I have to feed later." I said in the softest voice I could manage without it shaking. I really needed to get away from here soon or else one of them would soon become my prey.

"Good news Bella, you are going to stay with the Cullens!" Aro said, smirking at me. My pulse jumped again.... Soon all I saw was blackness.

.................................................................................................................................

Sorry if its a short chapter.  
Review if you wont to, I really don't care I'll keep writing no matter what you say.  
I probably will only update once a week, sorry. Anyways, I am only writing for my friends, 'cuz they said I should write a story and post it. Don't like? Then don't read it. Sorry to come off as a bitch, but I get enough hate mail from kids at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

.............................................................

Edward (P.O.V)

Watching her fight was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Only twelve seconds into the fight had the first round been over. Aro had told us everything, who changed her, how she fed, and all in all her unique ways of life. I was thinking of how I would love to just hold her again, to listen to the pulse that beats rapidly under her skin.

"Dude, are you coming?" Emmet shouted at me over the crowds roar. I just nodded, barely acknowledging the fact that I had missed the rest of the fight.  
The phone call from Aro was very interesting to say the least. He had explained to us her diet, and how she only feeds on venom, which shocked us to say the least. My Bella, sweet and innocent, was only doors, walls away from me. I could her her pulse, it was sounding like a humming bird fluttering around a tree, if only I could be that tree. God, I am such a sap. I could hear her pulse get louder as we approached the door. I could hear my brother or mother speaking, all I could concentrate on was Bella.

"Shit! Couldn't you have waited to bring guests here until after I bathe?" I heard her exclaim. All I saw was a blur pass by as Rosalie ran in and hugged her lost sister.

I didn't hear what they said, but I did see Bella push Rose away and Aro announce she is staying with us. Then she fainted. SHE FAINTED! She never changes, does she?

The next day......

The day passed as a blur. Bella is still asleep, she's on one of the chairs of our private jet. Aro explained how she would have to feed when she woke and gave us a bottle of venom for her. They decided that she would feed off us after the bottle was gone. Thankfully, she drinks less then 6 ounces a day, two sometimes. That little amount of venom wouldn't hurt said Bella would sleep for about a week, until then all we have to do is check her temperature every once in a while, apparently Bella can still get sick and mostly gets sick when she is sleeping and in need to feed. Hey, that rhymed. Oh God, I am turning into Emmet. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Go to your happy place, nothing will happen there. Scary Emmet can't get you there.

Oh no, I am seriously having a mental breakdown. I let a nervous laugh escape as I slowly started rocking back and forth.

WHAM!

I felt and sting and look up to realize Alice had slapped me. Everyone, including Esme and Carlisle, were laughing at me.

"You were having a nervous breakdown." Jasper stated looking blankly at me "Chill the fuck out, I got this."  
That stopped everyone's laughter as we all looked at him as though he was an alien. Then he started laughing, which caused us all to laugh again.  
My family is happy, I'm happy. It's all because we're a family again. All because of Bella.

My Bella........

.  
This one is short to, I know, but hey I finished it.  
Next chapter, I'll try to make it longer. I said try, no promises.  
Review if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bella (POV)

Waking up, I felt very disoriented. All I could see when I look around were concerned faces.

That's when it all came back to me, I suddenly remembered how to breath again. My senses over flowed with hunger. The venom hit my nose, controling my actions in mere seconds. Red was clouding my vision. Everyone are now black blobs, delicious black blobs. Before I could process what was happening, I was being held back by Emmet and Jasper. I let out a little laugh. Did they honestly think they could restrain me?

"What afraid of a little bite?" I couldn't help but say just before they went flying into the wall by my own two fists. I quickly pounced on the closet thing near me. Edward. Ripping through his stone hard skin, I slowly sucked out his venom. His tasted sweet, yet had a spicy tint to it. I loved it, but as soon as I started, I was full. "Sorry!! Oh my God, I am so so sorry!" I couldn't help but apolagise.

"It's okay. That was just, just........Wow." was all he replied back.

"That's what most of ny feeders say. You will be dizzy for a while, but it will pass shortly after." I told him quietly.

"We need to talk." Edward looked so stoic, so emotionless when he said this I got anxious. What if he doesn't want me here? What if he says your free from Vamp Ramp, now leave? My pulse is rushing again. I can't look at him.

"Yeah we do, want to go for a walk?" I suggested, not looking at anything but my hands.

"Sure, lets go." He went to get up, but then looked at me, laughed and said "It might help if you got up off of me."

My face flushed bright red, yes I can still blush. My head was spinning again. All I could do was bury my head in his chest and say, "I don't wanna." I was feeling drowsy again. I jumped up from him and ran in circles around him. I was suddenly full of energy, the venom was kicking in. I heard Emmet laughing at me, so I did the one thing anyone would do, I ran by and pants him. He was wearing ducky boxers. Ducky boxers. WTF much?

Edward got up and was laughing so hard he fell down again. I went over, pulled him up and said, "Lets go."

-  
Sorry, it's short again. I just woke up and had to write this before I forgot it. Review if you want to, I could care less.  
I'll try and make the other chapters longer.  
Internet is screwy right now, so it may be awhile before the next chapter is posted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's (P.O.V)

Just standing close to him made my pulse go rushing. I wanted to say so much. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. Make him tell me why he him to explain everything to me, to love me again. So far we have walked about six miles from the house, yet nothing has been said. I stop walking, he stops walking. I sit down, he sits down across from me. I sigh, he sighs. What's next I commit suicide, he commits suicide? So Romeo and Juliet. We both open our mouths to talk at once, but we both quickly close them. This awkward silence is really starting to get to me. All I can hear are the birds chirping.

"Look, I made a mistake. I love you, I have never stopped loving you." He starts, "I left to protect you. Now I realize that was a horrible mistake. It was wrong of me to leave. I want you back. I am in love with you. Please take me back. Please, I am begging you. I will get on my knees and beg if I have to. Please, just forgive me take me back."

I couldn't think. I could barely heart was jumping out of my chest. I just didn't want to deal with this. I just wanted to be alone, yet always be with him. I just cant take it any more. My emotions are getting to me. My head is reeling. I need to get out of here. I stood, turned and ran all in one fluid motion leaving a hurt Edward behind.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. My muscles were aching. My heart was pounding so hard you would've sworn it was going to pop out from my chest. My stomach started churning. The next thing I knew I was hunched over, puking my guts out. I heard people running towards me. I heard a howl. Jacobs howl to be precise. I could smell Seth, Leah, Embry and Jacob. I looked up to see them all looking at me. Jake was the only one in his wolf form. I had to look down again, because I started hurling again, well now I am just gagging.

"Uhh... You know your pucking on the treaty line right?" Seth asked, he looked like a cute little puppy dog asking someone to play with them.... how weird.

"No, your land is that way isn't it?" I asked pointing straight ahead of me.

"Yeah, but you are literally hurling on the treaty line. You see it starts down that way, cuts through this forest, and ends down by the beach that way." Leah explained slowly like I was a little kid. Oh, I was literally in between the two boundaries. Oh. I get it now.

"Right, I knew that." I stated. Damn. I am such a dumb ass.

"Sure..... You know you don't have to stand there, right? Well, unless you are going to hurl again. Yor aloud over here. Because you left, they let Jacob out of the "torture chamber"." Sam was grinning as he said torture chamber.

"Aww.... Come on. We all know Jake love the fact that there were strong men with whips all around him. I swore I heard him yell "harder, harder.... oooh yeah just like that" once.... or twice." As soon as the words were out of my mouth everyone started cracking up laughing.

"Come on Bella, let's go talk." And with that we were of to see the wizard, the wonder wizard of La Push. Naw, actually we were of to see Emily, same thing though. I mean she has to be a wizard to love the cowardly lion, right?

-  
(\_/) Evil Bunny! I tried to make it longer. Jake's back yay!  
(0.o) Review if you want to.

- -


	5. read this if u want to

Sorry!

I cant decide what I should do next...... I have two different chapters set up with two different story lines. The first one was the one I was planning on going with but the other one just seems better.

Not going to tell you what they are though because then I wouldnt be able to choose at all. I think I may just make a second story with the second chapter. So I can write both. I'll try to update a new chapter before I goto Kingspoint on the 11th of July.  
(\_/) I'll probaly get the chapter done by the 26th if I can.  
(0.o) ~ ~ (\ /) Megz - - Bye Bye 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's (P.O.V)

Jake ran back into the woods only to come back a minute later, fully dressed, and kiss me with all the passion in the world. I pushed him away though.

"Ewwww. I just puked. At least wait to do that until I brush my teeth.

"I could give a shit less." He responded and started kissing me again. You see, Jake imprinted on me when the Voulturi came after me. I love him, but I also love Edward. Jake is my sun, Edward is my moon. Jake understands that I need both of them in my life, I just wish Edward would though. My life is really strange I don't even know how I survive anymore. I am not a normal vampire, I mean I drink venom for God's sake, and I turn into a cat when, well I just turn into a cat whenever, I can;t control my powers yet, okay? I got to find that a little funny though. My first love eats cats and my second love is a dog, my sworn enemy. No, I am not normal at all. I know the Voulturi is going to be here soon, at that thought a growl formed in my chest.

************************ SORRY ******************************  
this is as far as i got b4 i forgot about this story.......... SORRY!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry lost the muse for this story(s).... probally wont write on theese until I find my will to write theese stories again!!! 


	8. Muse is back

Hey. sorry i havent updated in a while, I am gonna try to start finishing all my stories.  
So sorry if i dont update immedietly. lots of shit going on plus school. SoD will have a new chapter by atleast tuesday... Im trying to make the chapters longer then they are. 


End file.
